New Year's Eve Surprises
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: She just wanted to go to sleep. They weren't going to let her miss the countdown until the new year. RumbleXOCXFrenzy


AN: Okay, I thought of this sometime during the morning since I blew off the chance of writing a _Christmas _one-shot due to my never-ending laziness.

Keep in mind that this takes place later in _Destiny Among the Stars, _where the hostility between Luna and the twin cassettes eventually ceased to the point where everyone else, except Soundwave and the other cassettes, sees their interaction as rivalry.

I only own Luna, Hasbro owns the cassettes.

* * *

Luna shifted herself under the blankets of her king-sized bed, giggling into the pillows of her bed. Clearly she was having a wonderful dream during her slumber.

Why was this thirteen year old child sleeping when it's suppose to be the time to celebrate the last day of the year? Truth be told, she felt that she wasn't ready for staying up late until midnight to celebrate the new year. Her family and Autobot friends understood how she felt, but that didn't stop the occasional teasing about her being so naïve and dense. Oh well, they thought, there's always the next few years for her to joing them. So there the girl was, sleeping in her room while everyone else out there were partying for New Year's Eve.

All of the sudden, there was tapping coming from outside the balcony of her room. She shifted in response to the noise, but after the continuous tapping of the window she finally relented and got out of her bed. Opening the door, she stepped out of her room and onto the balcony. The girl started shivering in the cold night since she was barefooted and was only wearing her long sleeved, silky, and snow white nightgown; furthermore, there was still snow that have yet to melt until early spring. Who in the world would want to wake her up at this time at night and would let her walk out here in the cold like that?

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that a bouquet of red roses was lying near the railing of the balcony. Once she picked it up she noticed there was a note attached to the bouquet, reading the note she could see that it was hastily handwritten as if they were impatient over something.

_Yo Star Girl,_

_ Meet ya at the roof top of your mansion!_

_ Your two favorite punks_

Luna smiled to herself and walked back in to her room. Oh those two, so impatient when it comes to spending time with her. While their behavior was that of a typical street punk, they really do have an adequate amount of decorum when it comes to a girl they like. That was how her parents approved of their relationship when they had met their holoform selves. What she worried now was how her parents and everyone else would react when they find out who they really are.

Shaking away those negative thoughts, she started preparing to meet up with them. Putting on a pair of white slippers and a soft, red sweater she walked out of her room, but not before she grabbed her glasses from the tablestand next to her bed. Walking in the long hallway of the large mansion, she finally reached the end of the hallway where there was the room that led to the rooftop. Luckily all the servants were back at their quarters sleeping so she had no problem about worrying over waking someone up. This _was _her mansion after all, her parents had their own elsewhere.

Up on the rooftop, Luna could feel the evening breeze blow on her wavy black hair as she climbed the last of the steps. Looking around she couldn't see anyone, it was dark out and she only had a flashlight to help her see in the dark.

All of the sudden, Luna felt arms grabbing her by the waist and before she could react she was lifted off of the ground and spun around, leaving her face to face with a brightly lit red visor.

"No holoform tonight?" She giggled.

"Nah, there's nobody who'll get suspicious of us right now, so why bother?"

"Rumble, as much as I love this right now, do you have any idea what time is it? I really need to go to sleep!" She mumbled quietly into his chestplate.

"Now what's the fun in that, Star Girl? I thought all squishies celebrate this special occasion." Rumble brought his helm down and made contact with her forehead.

"Well I need to sleep, I mostly certainly cannot stay up late."

"You are just so slagging naïve, ya know that?" Frenzy walked up next to his twin.

"I have no control over that."

Both casseticons walked towards the edge of the roof and sat down. Luna sat in between the two cassettes, joining them in looking at the scenery of the lights in the lit up a nearby town. She had to admit that it was a remarkable sight, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stay up late for once.

"I see that you're wearing the necklace that we gave you for Christmas," Frenzy purred as he traced the blue and red crystals of the necklace, causing Luna to shudder at the touch.

"It was a very special gift, I would wear it for any occasion we spend with each other."

"And don't you forget it," said Rumble, wrapping his arms around Luna and burying his faceplate into her soft hair, making her blush.

"Hey look, looks like the squishies are getting ready for the countdown!"

The three spectators looked at the town as the people gathered there started the countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6..." Both cassettes took hold of Luna's hands into their servo. "5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks lit up the next sky as the townspeople started singing _Auld Lang Syne_. Luna smiled, it really was worth staying up late to celebrate a brand new year.

"Happy New Year, Rumble and Frenzy," she whispered.

"You too, sweetspark." Rumble lifted her face up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The girl submitted to the kiss, giving a soft moan of desire against the cold, soft lips that was pushing against her own warm ones. For a moment, the two broke it off but before Luna could recover Frenzy gently turned her head to the side and kissed her with equal passion. It was a heartwarming moment, Luna cherished it with her twin lovers.

It was one New Year's Eve she would never forget.


End file.
